La lógica de la ilógica
by Miu-senshi
Summary: ¿Él amigo de aquel medio vulcano irritante? Jim estaba seguro de que esa idea era un disparate, o tal vez no, o tal vez... de acuerdo, los sentimientos que le provocaba eran fuertes e imparables, no sabía a ciencia cierta donde ubicarlos pero sabía que existían. Sin duda, pensó, Spock era la lógica y él la ilógica, pues son contrarios que se necesitan para existir


**La lógica de la ilógica.**

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Jim que él y el medio Vulcano que le acusaba podrían ser amigos le habría escupido en un ojo. Era una idea descabellada, ese hombre parecía odiarle con todas sus fuerzas, tan solo por haber superado esa maldita prueba y demostrar su teoría de la inexistencia del escenario invencible.

Por el contrario si alguien se lo hubiese dicho cuando perdieron a manos de los Romulanos al Capitán Pike le había golpeado hasta la saciedad. Lo mismo que cuando lo desterró al hielo, alejándolo de la posibilidad de salvar al capitán.

Ese estúpido Spock era un ente sin sentimientos al que le gustaría golpear, no sabía bien como, pero lo haría.

Sin embargo cuando aquel anciano lo salvó, cuando le dijo que era Spock su eterno amigo sintió nervios. Luego conectó su mente a la suya y sintió tanto, notó que era humano al igual que él, vio sus temores, sus anhelos, sus reproches… lo sintió tan cercano que tuvo miedo.

Luego, cuando se despidió de él y vio la familiaridad con la que lo miraba lo supo, entendió que podría ser amigo de alguien como Spock: de alguien que había sufrido tanto como él y era incapaz de hallar un lugar concreto en la inmensa galaxia que les rodeaba.

De hecho pensó mucho en ello, cuando le provocó, cuando recibió la paliza, cuando vio la irá y el dolor… Pero sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de que, al igual que él, estaba asustado.

Así que antes de darse cuenta era amigo que Spock, le necesitaba a su lado y le añoraba, lo buscaba y sonreía pese a la deficiencia del otro respecto a los sentimientos. Pero no importaba, decía, él sería el corazón y Spock la mente, la ilógica y la lógica de la Enterprise.

Y los sentimientos fueron aumentando paulatinamente, latiendo, mandando sensaciones nunca experimentadas a su estómago.

Sabía que era importante, por eso se negaba a dejarlo morir, por ello le confesó que le extrañaría, que era su amigo. Luego comenzó a pensar que no era solo su amigo, había algo más, mucho más de lo que alcanzaba a entrever entre el amasijo de sentimientos encontrados que le provocaba la muerte de Pike.

Finalmente se dio cuenta de que lo amaba cuando era tarde, estaba muriéndose y Spock lo miraba tan intensamente que sintió que no podría seguir soportando el dolor del pecho. Le estaba diciendo tanto, estaba siendo tan humano… y se moría, jamás habría nada para decir todo cuanto había descubierto que sentía.

¿Cómo explicarle el miedo que tenía? Miedo a perderle, miedo a ser olvidado, temor a hacerle daño… por eso le pidió que le ayudase a no sentir, porque no quería llorar mientras le veía por última vez, porque quería que quedase perfectamente dibujado en sus retinas, sin estar difuminado por las lágrimas.

Después recordaba oscuridad, solo un manto de oscuridad que parecía querer atraparlo por siempre.

Al despertar a penas fue consciente de que seguía vivo, Bones le conto que todo había salido bien y Spock estaba allí, a su lado. Se acercó a él y le llamó Jim, le miró tan intensamente que sintió que se ahogaba con sus sentimientos y los del medio Vulcano.

Por ello, se dijo, debía ser valiente y decir todo cuanto sentía antes de acabar otra vez al borde de la muerte.

Por ello al comienzo de aquel viaje de cinco años a lo desconocido, más allá de la última frontera conocida por el hombre se lo dijo. Le miró y le declaró todo cuanto sentía, porque quería estar con el Vulcano del ridículo flequillo que tanto había aprendido a querer.

Y recibió y entregó besos humanos y vulcanos a Spock, mientras se decían finalmente todo cuanto sentían, siendo libres y sinceros con ellos mismos tras tanto tiempo de retener sus emociones. Porque algo le decía a Jim que aquellos futuros James y Spock habían tenido aquella misma relación inevitable.

Ya que, ¿Qué sería de la lógica sin la ilógica?

**Fin.**


End file.
